


The Devil Looks after Her Own

by Anonymous



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deathclaws, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Grinding, I think I've added enough tags you know exactly what's going on in this fic, Interspecies Sex, New Fallout Kink Meme, Other, Xenophilia, post-devil's due
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Nobody needs to be anyone's dinner today."Nora said that, and yet she still ends up getting eaten by a Deathclaw.





	The Devil Looks after Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on the [kink meme](https://newfalloutkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1168.html?thread=317072#cmt317072) over a month ago, and decided I should finally get around to posting this on AO3 (once I figured out how to do so anonymously). Please feel free to comment honestly, although I hope you like this! Seriously, I've never posted any kind of smut before, let alone any kind of kinky smut, double let alone deathclaw smut, but I'm kinda proud of myself for going so far outside of my comfort zone. 
> 
> This fic features 1 hours’ worth of research into the anatomy of female Jackson's chameleons (fun fact, normal, non-mutated, non-bio engineered biological weapon Jackson's chameleons give birth to live young. Enjoy a side of trivia with your smut.) I would cite the article on chameleon biology that I used as reference for what Deathclaw mouths/tongues/etc. might be like, but I'm 100% sure they don't want this fic popping up any time someone googles them. 
> 
> TW: bestiality (obviously), dubcon (this isn't a talking Deathclaw from FO2, so there's some communication issues, but the third person omniscient narrator of this story can confirm Nora and the Deathclaw Matriarch are both very into it.)

Nora had said good-bye to Piper on the Museum of Witchcraft's front steps. It was a warm, perfectly sunny summer day, and now that the dangerous part of this particular excursion was over, Nora wanted a moment to herself. Warm, sunny days like this were her favorite. They reminded her of a better time, when you could visit a tourist trap without being surprised by a bioengineered super-weapon, when the whole Commonwealth was lush and green.

Besides, they were needed at separate places. Nora needed to go down to Taffington to repair some turrets that were blown up by super mutants with missile launchers, and although Piper was handy enough to help out with turrets and robotics and the like, she needed to go back to Diamond City to write up an article on the Gunner's presence in and around Salem.

Before they'd parted ways, they had stood together, in the museums' shadow, talking while they traded food and scrap between them.

Nora had met and killed two Deathclaw Matriarchs before, and both had nearly killed her. They were fearsome and protective and aggressive, and as fast as any other Deathclaw was, despite being even taller and larger.

But Nora had gone through hell and back for her own son, and she'd gotten him _—_ maybe Shaun wasn't the son she had delivered in a hospital in Cambridge over 200 years ago, but that clever, kind boy she'd taken from the Institute was her son. She'd fought for her son, she'd fought for MacCready's son, she'd fought for Kasumi and the Nakanos, she'd fought for Billy and the Peabodys. Taking this egg back to Diamond City and selling it to that snobby Mr. Handy felt wrong. It felt cheap.

She said as much to Piper, expecting Piper to call her crazy, but Piper had just given her a wry, half-hearted smile, and shrugged.

"I guess everyone deserves a chance at life... Even if it is life as a walking meat-grinder. Do what you've gotta do, Blue."

And then she put on her sunglasses, smiled, and started walking south.

The Sargent's holotape said that they'd taken the Deathclaw eggs from Lynn Woods, which was usually a dangerous mess, full of raiders and Deathclaws and, at least once, a Mirelurk Queen, but Nora was the General of the Minutemen. She'd ordered militia members from Greentop and the Slog to clear out the raiders near the old stone fire tower only three weeks before, and the report she'd been given said they'd been successful. She had a starting point.

So there she was, at the top of the old tower. The breeze was blowing the skirt of her green dress around her knees, and the sun warmed her back as she scanned the woods through her best scope. It was nice, and peaceful _—_ until she remembered that she was about to walk up to a Deathclaw's nest, and immediately, her heart began to race.

After a minute or so, she spotted it to the northwest, an empty nest up built against a rocky cliff. At the top of the cliff, she could see movement, of a tall, dark figure, pacing back and forth. The shadows were too dark, and the trees to thick to really identify what she was seeing _—_ it could have been Danse in a set of newly-painted power armor, for god's sake _—_ but it made sense for the mother to be on patrol, looking for any sign of the predators who had stolen her children.

_Oh god._

Nora took a slow, deep breath, in through the nose, out through the mouth, and tried to forget about the human skeletons that littered the nest.

She descended the tower stairs, steady, one at a time, and set off towards the nest. She walked through the trees and brush and over the rolling hills, trying not to notice as the dirty, metallic smell that she'd learned to associate with Deathclaws from her very first day out of the vault grew stronger.

As Nora crested the top of the final hill, she could clearly see the Matriarch, standing with its back to her, with its back to the nest.

_Oh god._

Nora set her bag on the ground, and ripped open the old zipper. She'd walked from the tower to the nest with nothing to distract her but her thoughts, and they hadn't helped her nerves. Her hands shook as she pulled the egg from the bag, and, holding it in her hands, she couldn't ignore how sweaty her palms had become. She couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach, either.

She left her bag where it was on the ground, and, keeping her eyes locked on the back of the Deathclaw Matriarch, she took one small, careful step down the hill, the egg held against her chest. Slowly, steadily, she walked, heel to toe, down the hill, watching and waiting for the Matriarch to move.

She was 20 feet away from the nest when she kicked something--a femur, maybe, but she wasn't going to look _—_ that went clattering down the hill. Immediately, the Matriarch stood taller, its legs extending as its head snapped around. It looked first at her, as its eyes narrowed, and then it saw the egg in Nora's hands. Nora watched as it _—_ as she _—_ turned, all the while keeping its gaze directly on the egg. Nora's heart was all but screaming in her chest as she watched the Matriarch flex her claws. For a moment, neither moved, but then the Matriarch snorted, once, and then shrunk down, bending at the knee slightly.

Nora was certain she was going to jump, to pounce, to attack, but the Matriarch didn't move. Swallowing the knot that had grown in her throat, Nora stepped forward.

"Nice, Deathclaw." She muttered. Did that help? That didn't just make the Deathclaw angrier, did it?

Nora bent over slightly as she took another two, three, four steps forward, closer to the nest. "Nobody needs to end up as anyone's dinner."

Carefully, Nora crept closer to the nest, her eyes never wavering from the Deathclaw Matriarch. The closer she got to the nest, and to the waiting mother, the faster her heart beat in her chest, but when the mother made no move to advance on her and attack her, Nora's steps grew faster. She just wanted to set the egg down, and the mother knew.

By the time she was at the edge of the nest, Nora could feel her pulse beating in her chest, in her neck, and oh, oh god, she could feel it between her legs.

Ignore it, focus on setting the egg down.

Nora glanced down to watch her footing _—_ because the last thing she wanted to do was trip over one of the human skulls and drop the egg _—_ and as soon as she looked away from the Matriarch, Nora felt the ground shake as it jumped forward, pulling itself along with its claws.

It was huge. Bigger than the Deathclaw she'd killed her first day out of the vault, just as big as the ones she'd seen in the Glowing Sea. She was within a claw's reach for the Matriarch _—_ she could just reach out and throw Nora against the cliff, if she wanted. The fact that she didn't, that the Matriarch just stood there, watching and waiting, sent a sudden rush of adrenaline through Nora that made her heart beat even faster, even harder than it had before.

She set the egg into the center of the nest, next to the remains of another crushed egg. It was hard to take her hands from the egg, for some reason. Maybe it was the sweat on her palms, or maybe she had been holding on so tight she just couldn't relax, but it took her a moment to set the egg down, and to draw back from the nest.

"Truce?" She asked the Deathclaw, glancing up at the Deathclaw as she remained crouched over. "Truce." She murmured, seeing that the Deathclaw stayed exactly where it was.

Nora took a single step backwards and then stopped. Was she going to have to walk all the way up the hill backwards? Or would the Matriarch sit on the egg, or whatever it was that mother Deathclaws did to tend to her eggs. It hadn't attacked her yet, and it didn't look like it was planning to, but there was no chance that Nora was going to turn her back to the creature.

She placed one foot behind the other, ready to walk backwards for as long and as far as she would need, but she froze when the Deathclaw moved--she took two steps, arcing around the nest, to stand next to Nora. The Matriarch's head loomed over Nora's shoulder, but Nora refused to make eye contact with her. She couldn't find the nerve to look the Matriarch in the eye, but Nora couldn't take her eyes off of the Deathclaw. The Matriarch's skin shined red in the sunlight _—_ that wasn't something Nora had ever noticed before.

Looking at the Deathclaw's gleaming scales had distracted her _—_ Nora didn't even notice when the Deathclaw pressed her nose against Nora's shoulder and inhaled, sharply. Nora knees locked, and she nearly squealed. She had only just relaxed, she’d only just begun to feel some amount of confidence in this situation, but now the Deathclaw had surprised her again.

After sniffing her shoulder, the Deathclaw bent down further, to sniff at her arm, then her hand, then _—_

Oh god.

The Matriarch took one long, slow breath with her face between Nora's legs. Nora was only wearing a dress, and neither the layer of ballistic weave nor the worn panties would do anything to hide just how excited she was. The nervousness, the adrenaline, the danger, it had all gotten to her. Nora was turned on, she knew it. It had been a while since anyone had touched her other than herself, something that had happened because of a lack of time and privacy, not from a lack of interest or partners. She and Piper had been two seconds from ripping each other's clothes off the previous evening, before they were interrupted by some well-meaning settlers at the Coastal Cottage who came to see what was making all that noise.

The memory of the moment interrupted, and the frustration, only made this—the way she felt like she was itching to crawl out of her own skin _—_ worse.

And as the Deathclaw looked up at her, cocking its head slightly to the side, all Nora could think about was how wet she was. She had already soaked through her panties, she knew that, but then she felt a wave of dizziness, and she swayed on the spot. She caught her balance, shifting her legs, and she felt a sudden gush of wetness from her cunt.

Nora immediately felt filthy.

The Matriarch's head tilted back down. Its forked tongue flickered once, twice, and then it crouched forward. It placed its claws on the ground, as close to being on its hands and knees as a Deathclaw could be, and then its tongue extended. It was black and as long as Nora's forearm, and she watched, horrified and enraptured as the Deathclaw leaned forward, its tongue pushing between her legs, and then up, over her cunt.

She could feel it, through the fabric of her skirt and her panties. Just the pressure, not the heat, no wetness other than her own, but it was good. Really good. The Deathclaw's tongue was firm, and clever. It wasn't gentle as it licked her through her clothes, and Nora could feel how delicious each stroke was. But it wasn't enough.

In what may have well been the foolhardiest decision Nora had ever made in her entire life, Nora wrapped two hands around the Deathclaw's horns, and gently pushed it away. She waited a moment, to see if it lashed out at her, for touching it, or for pushing it, but it didn't. Rather, it's eyes fluttered shut, and a low, rumbling growl, a sound that was more of a purr than a warning, came from its chest.

Letting go of one horn, Nora pushed her skirt up, and then pulled her panties down, shifting and shimmying them down until they fell around her boots. Then, with all the grace she could possibly muster, Nora sat on the dirt, threw her panties to the side, and spread her legs wide.

She couldn't tell if she was pulling the Deathclaw back to her cunt, or if the Matriarch moved of her own volition, but soon, Nora's hands were back on the Deathclaw's horns, and the Deathclaw was looming closer once again, with no resistance.

Nora shuddered when, finally, the Deathclaw's tongue touched her bare skin. It pushed forward, part of it passing over her entrance, as another part of the black tongue flickered up, dragging over her clit. It was unlike anything Nora had ever felt before, it was unlike anything she had ever imagined. The Matriarch's tongue moved as if it was made of elastic, the tip of the tongue pulling the rest of it along every time it flickered out from between the Deathclaw's razor sharp teeth. And it didn't feel like any human tongue, or like any sex toy that Nora had ever touched. It wasn't wet, but it was warm, and it wasn't sticky, but it was soft. It was almost like velvet, velvet stretched over a strong and clever muscle.

Velvet that was connected the most dangerous predator Nora had ever encountered, one that was now worshiping her. With each and every pass over her lips, each and every lick of the forked tongue against her pussy, Nora felt more and more incredible.

It didn't take long for Nora to orgasm. The Deathclaw Matriarch's tongue was so steady, the rhythm of her tongue so relentless, and Nora didn't want to fight it. As she grew closer and closer to her release, Nora ground her hips against the Deathclaw's face. And just as she felt it, that rush of heat and feeling that started deep within her core and shot through her like a flash of lighting; she groaned, louder than she expected, while her thighs seized around the Deathclaw's head and her grip at the base of the Deathclaw's horns grew unbreakably tight.

Nora was too far gone to think of the danger, of grabbing a predator so unexpectedly, but when it purred again, its hot breath washing over her mound and over her stomach, the low vibrations of the Matriarch's purr dragged out the feeling of pleasure for just a moment longer. Nora whimpered as she felt muscles all over her body randomly twitch, and the feeling of pleasure didn't subside.

The Deathclaw didn't stop licking her, but its tongue slowed. The pressure that she put on Nora's pussy with her tongue was still strong, still fierce, but she slowed her licks. Within a few moments, Nora was able to slow her breathing to match the timing of Deathclaw's tongue. She shook her head, and cleared the fog that had clung to her mind since her orgasm.

She was too hot, she decided. There, in the sunlight, with her skirt pulled up to her waist and her legs falling open again, with the Deathclaw's tongue rubbing against her clit and her lips, she felt like she was going to combust, or, god, maybe just explode. She rose up on her knees, and as she thrust her hips forward so that she wouldn't break the contact between her pussy and the Deathclaw's tongue, Nora popped open the buttons of her dress. She dragged it over her head, and threw it off to the side, then unhooked her bra, slid it off, and threw it somewhere near her dress.

She had already come once, but she needed more. She wanted more from this Deathclaw.

Nora laid down, the dried grass scratching against the soft skin on the backs of her legs and her ass. The Deathclaw's head settled back between her thighs, as it stretched forward and placed its thick arms and razor sharped claws on the dirt to either side of Nora's thighs.

Nora was outside, in one of the most dangerous forests in the Commonwealth, naked, under the sun. She was being eaten out by the wasteland's most fearsome predator. Any stray raider or Gunner could come along and kill her at any moment, and this incredible beast could turn against her at any second. But it didn't _—_ Nora knew the Deathclaw would protect her, and the thought that the Deathclaw was holding itself above her, giving her nothing but pleasure with its velvet tongue and its hot breath made any shame melt away.

Keeping her right hand on one of the Deathclaw's horns, Nora began to stroke it, gripping it tight and brushing gentle, teasing touches over the skin at the base of the horn with each downward stroke. Meanwhile, her left hand drifted up to her left breast, and began massaging at the flesh.

It wasn't long before the Deathclaw's tongue began to speed up again. Nora let out a few small gasps as she began to feel it again, the coiling feeling of pleasure building up somewhere deep inside of her. This time, though, she wanted to hold it off, to wait, to let it build. Nora took a deep breath, and held it in as she forced herself to relax. It wasn't easy--the Deathclaw's tongue was accurate, rubbing right over her clit with every single flick of the black muscle. She was gasping, and whimpering, as she tried to keep her breath steady.

She felt incredible. With every passing second, Nora felt brighter, lighter _—_ she felt like a live wire, her body humming and sparking with every contact between the Matriarch's wide, velvety tongue and her clit.

But she was losing it _—_ the damn was ready to break. The hand that was stroking the Deathclaw's horn came to rest at the base, and squeezed tight, while the fingers on Nora's other hand pinched at her nipple. With one particularly violent lick that had the Deathclaw pressing her head forward, pushing against Nora, almost the entire length of her tongue running against Nora's clit, and Nora came with a gasp and a shuddering moan. As Nora cried out, arching her back and wrapping her legs around the Matriarch's head again, the Deathclaw just licked faster and faster, drawing out Nora's pleasure until she didn't even have the energy to grind her hips against the Deathclaw's face.

This time, the Deathclaw drew away, and Nora was glad for the chance to catch her breath. The Deathclaw pushed herself upwards, and then re-positioned her arms on either side of Nora's head, and straddled Nora's left leg between both of hers, while keeping her legs bent at the knee. Nora froze, wondering what the Deathclaw could possibly have in store for her. Nora was tired--random muscles all over her body were still twitching from her last orgasm, and her heart was still pounding in her chest. She felt nervous again _—_ was the Deathclaw Matriarch overestimating Nora's strength? Was she going to crush her? But Nora wouldn't, couldn't move--the Deathclaw had been kind and relatively gentle to her so far. She trusted her not to hurt her.

Nora eyes stayed on the Deathclaw's face, so she felt, rather than saw, the Deathclaw grind against her leg. The first few thrusts against Nora's leg were shallow, and gentle, but soon, the Deathclaw was pushing harder, rolling her hips harder, and each thrust caused part of her leg to brush against Nora's cunt.

Finding some will within her, Nora's relaxed her breathing once again, and focused on rolling her own hips forward, and bringing her own leg up to meet each of the the Deathclaw's thrusts. This let Nora really feel the Deathclaw's skin for the first time, and it wasn't what Nora was expecting at all. She'd touched and handled Deathclaw hides, even used them for armor before, but to feel the smooth, cool scales covering pulsing muscles, it was fascinating. Part of Nora wanted to reach up, and stroke the Deathclaw's horns again, but they were well out of her reach; the idea of reaching up and wrapping her arms around the Deathclaw's waist was intriguing, but Nora didn't know how she was going to react _—_ she didn't want to risk it.

So instead, Nora just focused on meeting the Deathclaw's thrusts with each of her own. As they settled into a new rhythm, the Matriarch purred louder than she had before, and Nora smiled.

The Deathclaw had eaten her out until she was exhausted, and now, it was using her. But Nora was happy, content even. The feeling of having such a powerful creature holding itself over her, taking its pleasure from her, using her while still being so gentle, it was strange and wonderful.  It was powerful. 

With each successive purr, the Deathclaw got louder and louder, and each rumble in her chest lasted longer and longer. Nora was fighting to keep up with the Deathclaw's pace, tired as she was, but when the Deathclaw threw her head back and roared, Nora felt pleased with herself.

Somehow, she'd brought a Deathclaw to pleasure. She had let herself be used by the magnificent beast, and the Deathclaw had liked it.

It had liked her, and that made Nora feel special.

Nora knew nothing like this would ever happen to her again.

The Deathclaw pulled herself away from Nora, and curled up on the ground next to Nora, so she was close to Nora, but no longer touching.

Nora wasn't sure if she had orgasmed again, grinding against the Deathclaw's leg, or if she was just dragging out the feelings and sensitivity from her last orgasm. But she felt great, she felt incredible. Her pussy was still twitching, she still felt that warmth coursing up her body, she still felt like her bones had melted away. But she was exhausted. Nora threw one of her arms over her eyes, shielding them against the sun as she caught her breath.

For the first time in hours, she finally relaxed, her heart beat had finally slowed. Nora nearly dozed off with a silly smile on her face, but no. That wouldn't do. It was late afternoon, and although the sun set late in the summer, if she didn't make it to Taffington by sundown, she would make any number of people nervous. There were people at Sanctuary, at the Castle, and in Diamond City who were expecting her to check in over radio tonight, and would be worried if she didn't send word their way that she was safe.

Nora sat up, and brushed some dirt and grass from her bare stomach and legs, before looking to the Deathclaw Matriarch--she had fallen asleep on her stomach, her head turned to the side facing Nora. She was breathing slowly, her hot breath ruffling the grass with each exhale. It was sweet, in a strange way.

Slowly and quietly, Nora collected her dress, bra, and panties from the dusty ground. She silently dressed, and then ran her fingers through her hair. She had a hairbrush in her bag, and she could probably beg off to use the showers at Taffington as soon as she arrived _—_ no one would be any the wiser as to what had occurred that day.

Nora stepped quietly up the hill, and grabbed her bag. She pulled Deliverer out and checked to see if it was fully loaded, and then, feeling a sudden stab of guilt, she crept back down the hill, to the Matriarch, who slept beside her egg. With a gentle kiss just to the side of one of her horns, Nora faced into the sun, and left.


End file.
